This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of reciprocating type, and more particularly concerns an improved air intake system for such an engine, typically of light weight metal construction.
There is a need for high performance engines of the above type, wherein the horsepower to weight ratio is unusually high. Aircraft engines are one example. In order to achieve these ends, it is desirable to compress the entering air to increase its density; however, it is also desirable to provide for minimum restriction to air flow to the air intake ports of the engine. This presents a number of problems in V-shaped engine blocks, due to space limitations and rocker arm locations. Also, cooling of the entering air flow is desirable.